I Want
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: What someone wants isn't always in every one's best interest. There's a murderer in Berk but their Chief has abandoned them in their time of need. Darkness settles in this recurring nightmare. May it reign... Don't ask, you wouldn't understand. Rated "T" for obvious reasons. Maybe "M" later on.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I don't know how you guys do this to me. But then again, it wasn't your fault. This, thing, won't stop recurring in my dreams. You win, I'll write you and post you for all to see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit. **

**+Happiness-**

"I can't take this anymore, Hiccup. We have a really great thing going for us!" The nineteen year-old Astrid yelled at Hiccup's back. He was on Toothless, about to fly off for a dragon world peace journey, facing the Sun that began to set in front of them. She on a white ruffled puffy shirt with a light blue corset and blue leggings. Her black shin boots didn't budge as she made no move to step closer to Hiccup. Astrid didn't even know if he was listening to her anymore. Then she sighed. "I know that you just want everyone else out there share our peace and happiness but…"

"But what?" The twenty year-old Hiccup turned and stared at her with a blank expression. It had been seventeen months since Stoick's passing. Hiccup had been given chiefdom due to his earlier years of heroics and he's been keeping the peace ever since then. Day by day, Hiccup had been slowly losing his attitude and has been replacing it with a wall of solitude. He had adopted Stoick's personality and abandoned his own unique personality. No more jokes, no playful romancing, and no Hiccup. He usually had on his father's bear cape but now he just had his old green tunic and brown vest wrapped around his thin but lean torso.

"But, you can't leave. Berk needs you here. The next generation needs you to teach them. And…" Astrid bit her tongue. She hated acting as if she was a defenseless housewife.

"And you need me here?" Hiccup finished for her. His eyes had lost their light. "Why do you need me here? You've always been stronger than me physically. You have great leadership skills, teaching kids how to fly would be an easy feat for you. Besides, even if I do stay here…" Hiccup's brows furrowed and he looked away. "I haven't been the only one becoming distant from the other." Hiccup sighed and unhooked his metal leg from the saddle. He hopped off and approached Astrid with an example playing through his mind.

Astrid knew what he was about to do and her heart sank. Guilt overcame her as Hiccup lowered his face to her level and leaned in. Like all of the other kisses they've shared since Hiccup had become chief, this one was no different. No sparks, no fireworks, just the broken barrier of personal space. "I don't care anymore! Just don't leave me alone here!"

Hiccup slowly blinked his eyes open and leaned back, his eyes might've lost their brilliance, but now it had shown disappointment. Hiccup hadn't even kissed her yet. "Good bye, Astrid." Hiccup turned and walked back over to the Night Fury.

A sharp intake of breath came from Astrid as she let the dam break. Tears flowing down her face, she ran after him and gripped her arms around Hiccup abdomen. "There have been murders going around, Hiccup. If you won't stay for me, stay for the Village. They need their chief to protect them from whoever's been causing this…" Astrid pulled herself closer and slowly lead the both of them backwards. Back to Berk.

"I need to do this, Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup's voice changed drastically to a tone he only used when talking to other villagers as Chief.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and her arms faltered back to her sides. She gently drew her head back from the wet spot that formed on his back. Her eyes glued onto the ground as she turned and walked away from Hiccup, off the docks, into the unbeknownst busy market street. As Astrid lengthened the distance between them, she collapse as she heard Toothless roar before the flap of his wings retreating from Berk. On her knees, she was on her own. Maybe five years ago, she would've liked it that way, but now… Now, a part of Astrid was now severed and he wasn't turning around to yell that this was all a joke.

+Happiness-

It had been two weeks since Hiccup's disappearance and Ruffnut had yet to come back with good news regarding Astrid. She sat down and nodded when her brother slide her a drink of sweet mead. Ruffnut had on mostly dark blue casual clothes, no armor due to now dragon attacks, and she also relaxed her hairstyle to a simple fishtail braid. She rubbed the back of her neck while lifting up the cup with her free hand. "Thanks." She muttered out before taking a light sip. Around her sitting on the table was Tuffnut, Snotlout, and her husband Fishlegs. Fishlegs got up and walked around the table to get a plate of dinner. He had on a dark red shirt with a brown vest and red pants. His hair hadn't grown out into a mane like Snotlout's, but he did keep it maintained better with a smaller mess on his head.

Tuffnut had on mostly gray clothes save for his trousers that were brown. "Yeah." Tuffnut had lost his animated personality when he found another victim of the infamous murderer. He reported it in and helped the watchmen carry it back to the Elder's for a proper burial. The victim was Tuffnut's age, maybe a year older, and he like most of the other victims had one key trait shared. The Council.

"Is she still, you know?" Snotlout motioned his hands to twirl around his temple. "Mourning?" Snotlout, like everyone else in Berk, had abandoned his armor and helmet for casual clothes. His outfit was the same as when he was younger, he still favored the black and gray color scheme as he wore a black vest, gray long sleeved shirt, and black trousers. His hair had grown out to a mane that fell to his shoulders.

Ruffnut didn't have to look up to guess what Snotlout was implying. Luckily, Tuffnut struck Snotlout before she would have to.

"It's not funny. Hiccup hasn't returned yet and the village has been anxious ever since." Tuffnut punched Snotlout's shoulder none too gently.

Snotlout rubbed his arm and got up. "Forget you guys. I was just asking because I cared." He tried brushing past Fishlegs, but he ended up stumbling due to the larger man's frame.

Fishlegs shook his head and settled down next to Ruffnut, placing the plate of mashed potatoes, pulled pork, and corn cob in front of her. "Lemme refill you cup while I get the gravy." Fishlegs reached over and grabbed her cup. He got up and left again for the barrels.

Ruffnut just stared at the steaming plate and pushed it aside. She wouldn't eat if Astrid wasn't. No matter how much her stomach warned her to eat before she keeled over.

Fishlegs came back and frowned at the moved plate. He set the cup down and pulled the plate back over in front of Ruffnut. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry." Ruffnut grabbed the cup and threw it back. She slammed it down and leaned onto Fishlegs.

"Ruffnut, you have to eat." Fishlegs said firmly.

"I don't have to do anything." Ruffnut glared down at the table.

"Ruffnut-"

"_Fishy. Please._" Ruffnut whispered, ignoring that her brother was right there. She directed herself to Fishlegs in hope that he would drop it.

Fishlegs brought a hand around her shoulders and pulled her in. Then he pulled the plate to be in front of him. He poured the gravy over the potatoes and pork. After he jabbed a good amount a meat with the fork, he blew on it and inched it towards Ruffnut.

"Stop-" Ruffnut started pulling away from Fishleg's hefty arm.

"Ruffnut, you have no idea how much it kills me when you neglect yourself. Please eat for me." Fishleg's body felt heavy as he told the truth.

Ruffnut paused, hesitating.

"If you won't do it for me…"

Ruffnut was gradually leaning back onto Fishlegs.

"Do it for Astrid. I'm sure she'll hate seeing you like this because of her." Fishlegs finished, he now felt the full weight of Ruffnut at his side.

Ruffnut sighed and willingly opened her mouth. "Sorry, Fishy."

Tuffnut wasn't paying them any mind until he got up and excused himself. "I'm just gonna go home. I'm beat." He waved good bye to Ruffnut and sent knowing look towards his brother in-law.

Fishlegs understood and nodded. He wasn't going to let Ruffnut out of his sight while the killer was still on the loose. "Good night, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut nodded back and started for the exit of the Mead Hall. Once he pushed himself through the doors, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked in the direction of his house. But on a second thought, he took another route.

+Happiness-

Astrid heard someone climb up the steps, but she didn't move an inch from her spot on the bed. She only had on wrappings with a night robe, just like she's been having on since that fateful day. Lying on her side, Astrid stared out the window to the Moon and the stars. She ignored the rude visitor that let themselves into her house, she didn't budge when they opened her bed, and she didn't turn around to face them as they got into her bed. She sighed as the person wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey sweetness. How was your day with Ruffnut?"

"Fine." Astrid didn't acknowledge the cheery attitude radiating off the person.

"That bad, huh?" The person leaned forward and planted a kiss on Astrid's cheek. "Hey! I know what'll make you feel better…" The bed creaked as the person leaned back and blew out the candle.

Astrid felt herself getting undressed. But she didn't break eye contact with the sky outside. She just took a deep breath and sighed as the person had their way with her. Their happiness. Not hers.

+Happiness-

Tuffnut got to the docks and kept walking until he got the end. Then he sat down and let his legs dangle off the edge. He subconsciously picked a rock from his usual pile he gathered in his usual visits to the docks and flicked one out into the port's water. The rock skipped once and Tuffnut threw another one as he thought. _Where's Hiccup, who's the murderer, why can't I do anything?! _The thoughts crashed down in Tuffnut's head.

+Happiness-

Astrid didn't feel any better than she did five minutes ago. She was about to go to sleep but that's when she heard another blood-curdling scream come from somewhere in Berk. Her nostrils flared as cold blood ran through her veins and she stopped breathing to strain her ears to listen.

Nothing. The clouds passed over the Moon and the stars as if to obscure the dark deed.

Astrid couldn't relax after a few minutes went by of complete ignorant silence. Every other night, the screams came. Each one getting closer and closer to her house. Astrid could only guess that it was a matter of time until-

Out of the corner of Astrid's eye, she saw a black shadow creep closer to the perimeter of her house. The advancing darkness speed up as Astrid's heart raced. It didn't stop! The closer it got, the more oxygen Astrid forgot to breathe in. Astrid was about to break down until suddenly the shadow stopped right in front of her door. Astrid's frame was racking with nerves. The solace that followed the disappearance of the shadow was not comforting Astrid in the slightest. Astrid finally calmed down to take a deep breath-

The shadow appeared right in front of Astrid's window and she hid into her covers before she saw who the owner of the shadow was.

+I Want Your-

_End. _

**(A/N I don't know what this is. Is it going to be an one-shot, two-shot, three-shot or full blown out story? All I know is that I won't let you rule me. I refuse with every fiber in my being to be controlled by your self proclaimed schedule. **

_**Your resistance is admiral, but that is all. I will break you and your pathetic rebellious fight. Your greatest power as an Author will defeat you, overcome you, take over completely. It's a fitting end for someone who has depended on me. Your imagination has another side. A plan that will be set in motion the moment you post me… **_

**Let the war begin. May the darkness show it's true colors…**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N You've done the impossible… You've made me loathe someone's entire. Congratulations. **

_**No need for the venom. Regardless of your feelings, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my own personal agenda-**_

**Just get out of my head.**

**+Fondness-**

It was past midnight and there was a hunter out. The hunter didn't hunt for sport, he hunted for an outlet to his ever-growing fury.

The spear screwed to the left and the victim roared in pain. The victor wrenched the screw out of his victim's chest and walked away to leave the bear to die.

"That's another one. You're getting soft, Toothless." Hiccup rested the spear on his shoulder.

The Night Fury didn't respond, he just came out of the darkness, dragging a family of deer. He dropped them in front of Hiccup and waited. No trace of smirking, boasting, or superiority on the dragon's face. Like his rider, Toothless abandoned his chipper personality and now wore a scowl on his face. Now forever mute.

"Seems we're tied." Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow him. "And yet, I'm still pissed off." Hiccup kept walking until he exited the forest and found himself on a cliff. A cliff overseeing the village of Berk. He had never left Berk, it was his home after all. Besides, Hiccup had found a loophole in the promise he gave to his father. A promise where Hiccup could watch over Berk, and most importantly, take his anger out on whatever unlucky prey crossed his path. "Toothless, get ready for round forty-seven…" Hiccup turned away from the damned village and started back for the forest.

Toothless lunged into the forest as Hiccup was done announcing the round. A shrill scream but died down when Toothless growled.

"No fair, you got a head start." Hiccup accused with a monotone voice. Then he perked up and spun around to throw his spear into a bush. Hiccup straightened himself and checked to see what he killed. Another bear. Hiccup kicked it to turn it over and confirmed that it was a female bear. The ex-chief sighed and yanked his spear out of the corpse. He was about to find another target, but then whimpering came from his right. Two small cubs came out and slowly stepped towards their deceased mother. One of them looked down at it's mother and then sent a resenting glare at Hiccup. The cub growled and pounced onto Hiccup's metal leg, pointlessly biting at it.

A memory flashed through Hiccup's mind as he stared down at the orphaned cubs. Vehemence contorted onto Hiccup's face as he plucked the bear cub off of his prosthetic and enveloped it's head with his hand. The seventeen month-old anger that's been boiling in Hiccup started clenching his full hand. _Damn that Council straight down to Hel Herself. _

_CRACK!_

**+Fondness-**

"Why don't we go for a flight? For old time's sake?" Ruffnut tried. She, along with Fishlegs and Tuffnut, was trying to get Astrid to move from her bed.

"No thanks, Ruff." Astrid was wrapped in her blankets, her back facing the three.

Fishlegs set the plate he brought over on her nightstand. "Have you had lunch yet, Astrid?"

"I'm not hungry, Fishlegs." Astrid yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. If they even shut once, she knew she would start screaming.

"Then what do you want to do, Astrid?" Tuffnut asked bluntly. He received glares from his siblings.

For a full minute, there was nothing but silence.

"Astrid? He didn't mean that-"

Said shield maiden began to stir from her laid down position. With her back still her friends, Astrid stretched and sat up straight. She turned and saw her friends for the first time in three weeks. "I don't know." The volume of her voice had risen since her previous soft tone she's been using these past weeks. "What do you have in mind?" Her voice now chipper.

Tuffnut recovered from Astrid's sudden movement and stared at Astrid with annoyance. "Weren't you listening- Ah!" Tuffnut finally got hit for insensitiveness.

"Sorry!" Astrid's mood changed to frightened, on the verge of tears. The only thing she recalled was getting freaked out of her mind last night by the shadow. Now she wanted nothing else but to stay awake and be surrounded by people with different personalities than her own nerve-racking self. Astrid recoiled from Tuffnut's harsh voice and quickly apologized before she made them all leave her, alone.

Ruffnut was glad that Astrid was moving again but at the same time she was furious that her brother was about to botch it all up. "_Ignore him_." Ruffnut instantly let go of the edge in her voice when Astrid winced again. Then she stepped up and grabbed the plate Fishlegs brought. "How about lunch?" Ruffnut asked and plopped herself onto Astrid's bed. Although she reminded herself to be cautious with Astrid, she didn't want to seem to faux when acting around her. She had to be rude, but also careful with everything she did from now on.

Astrid checked Ruffnut out. When she noticed that Ruffnut was all smiles, Astrid untangled herself from her covers and inched closer. "W-what is it?" She asked while slightly leaning over.

Ruffnut genuinely smiled. "Today we have…" She took off the cloth covering. "Sausage links, bread, and a wedge of cheese." Ruffnut announced and passed the plate to Astrid.

"You had me at sausage links." Astrid grabbed the plate. Then her brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Tuffnut stepped up but he was pushed aside by Fishlegs when Astrid backed away some.

"You need a fork, right?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid nodded.

"Alright, coming right up." Fishlegs sent a glance to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut grumbled and left the room to get the utensil. When he came back, he gave it to Fishlegs. Tuffnut knew that he wouldn't be allowed near Astrid until she relaxes more.

"Here." Fishlegs gently handed her the fork.

"Thank you." Astrid grabbed it and was about to start eating, but something stopped her. She peered back up at Fishlegs' towering figure and tilted her head. Confused as to why he was towering over her.

Ruffnut came to the rescue and coughed to get her husband's attention. "Hey Fishy?"

"Yes?" The mountain of a man turned his attention to Ruffnut.

"Why don't you sit down? You're kind of overshadowing Astrid." Ruffnut gave him a cute smile, a small warning edge in her voice.

"Right. Sorry, Astrid." Fishleg quickly apologized and sat himself down on the floor.

"S'kay." Astrid began eating.

"You want anything to drink?" Tuffnut offered. He was right next to door, he thought he might as well fetch things for Astrid, seeing as though he wasn't allowed five feet from her. And because he thought the whole visit to Astrid's was awkward.

"What's there to drink?" Astrid tried breaking apart her bread but had trouble with it. She hadn't eaten in as much as she should've during the last few weeks and it was showing in her lack of strength in everyday tasks. Fortunately, Ruffnut held her hand out to offer to tear the bread for her.

"How am I supposed to know-" Tuffnut cut himself off when both Fishlegs and Ruffnut looked like they were going to kill him where he stood. "I mean…" Tuffnut sighed and deflated into himself. "Lemme go check…" He left to go downstairs again.

"Here." Ruffnut changed her scowl to a smile and gave Astrid her bread back.

"Thanks." Astrid laid them down and started making a sandwich.

Everything was quiet except for some rummaging downstairs as Astrid started eating her sandwich.

"Alright, here ya go." Tuffnut got back from getting Astrid's drink. While he was downstairs, Tuffnut forgot about keeping his distance and walked right up to her. He only froze when his hand with Astrid's drink was outstretched in front her. Tuffnut forgot how to breathe as he stood there, waiting to see if Astrid would scream at the top of her lungs and the whole village would amass at her house.

Astrid simply took the cup from him and took a sip. "Thanks, Tuffy."

Once Tuffnut composed himself, he didn't glare at Astrid for the nickname. Instead he just breathed a sigh of relief and immediately backed up.

Ruffnut relaxed and was about to start a conversation with Astrid, but then a scent reached her nose. Something sweet. _Mead? _"Mead?!" Ruffnut shouted at Tuffnut, temporarily forgetting that Astrid was right next to her. She slapped both hands over her mouth and gave Astrid a sideways glance to see if she flinched or not.

Astrid's eyes were lidded and she blinked a few times. Then she yawned and looked over to Ruffnut. "I don't remember giving you permission to be on my bed, Ruff." Her voice reverted back to what it used to be before Hiccup left. Her face went back to the usual cocky smirk, and Astrid laid down and propped on her elbow. "Well? Get the hell off my bed!" Astrid laughed stuck her foot out to kick Ruffnut off her bed.

Ruffnut was stunned but then she recovered as Fishlegs caught her before she hit the floor. "Excuse you! I brought you lunch, ya ungrateful dumb-ass!" Ruffnut retorted. Then she blinked and started to apologize.

"Psh! What the hell do you want, a cookie?" Astrid snorted and finished off her sandwich.

Ruffnut's brow twitched in annoyance but she restrained herself. She straightened herself on Fishlegs' lap and slightly frowned at Astrid. "Yeah, you're welcome." Ruffnut rolled her eyes to get back to her acting. She still didn't know how stable Astrid was. She thought Astrid would snap at any given moment.

"Astrid, are you feeling okay?" Fishlegs tried confirming after sharing a perplexed look with Tuffnut.

Astrid put her knee up and rested her other leg on it. Then she took another swill of her mead. "Why are you asking?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hmm." Fishlegs ignored Astrid's attitude and started to stand up, bringing Ruffnut with him. "_Trust me, Ruff_." Fishlegs whispered and nodded at Tuffnut to follow his lead. "Excuse us, we're just going to go downstairs for a second."

"Put this plate in the sink, would ya? You are my guests after all." Astrid stood up from and started making her bed.

The trio shuffled out of the room and gradually went downstairs as they all listened to see if Astrid would start yelling. No screaming. Once they made it downstairs, Fishlegs confirmed his theory.

"Just as I thought. Mead seems to relax her nerves and she's momentarily, uh, better." Fishlegs was stroking his chin as he stated this.

"Better? So all she has to do is drink- Ow!" Tuffnut was interrupted by Ruffnut punching his arm. "What the hell?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"What were you thinking? Mead, really?" Ruffnut could only hold in Tuffnut's bad decision and Astrid kicking her off the bed for so long.

"Hey! It worked!" Tuffnut said in his defense before Ruffnut started to come at him again. "Astrid is back to normal. This is something we've tried to do for weeks now!"

Fishlegs stepped in between the twins. "Tuffnut's right. But it's not that simple."

Ruffnut pinched the bridge of her nose. Anything good that happened in this cursed village always had a catch. "What's wrong, Fishlegs?"

"The mead. We can't just rely on it to keep Astrid in her stable state of mind. There's too many risks as there is promising results."

"Like what?" Tuffnut inquired.

"For one, Astrid has never drunken mead before in her life. The one sip she just took is proof that she has a low tolerance for it. If we give her too much… I don't know, I'm not a Healer but I'm guessing it wouldn't be good." Fishlegs rationalized for the skeptical two.

"Damn it." Tuffnut sighed. Any hope he had that Astrid could take lead of the Village just got dashed by Fishlegs.

Ruffnut shook her head and stared back at Fishlegs. "What's the good news?"

Fishlegs face grew stoic. "Nothing. Even if Astrid is back, we can't just let her take charge of the Village. If we do that, I'm 110% sure that someone would ask her about when Hiccup will come back. Then, regardless of the mead, Astrid would crack and we would be stuck right back where we are today. I think for now, it's best she doesn't go outside until we actually _fix_ her psychologically."

"Then what do we do now?" Ruffnut was irritated of the backfires.

"We go flying."

Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut turned to see that Astrid was at the foot of the stairs.

"Shit." Fishlegs muttered under his breath. His careful planning straight out the window.

**+Fondness-**

"All in favor for Fishlegs Ingerman?"

No's sounded around the round table.

"All in favor for Tuffnut Thorston?"

A series of declines sounded around the Council's room.

"All in favor for Snotlout Jorgenson?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"That is all the candidates for the next chief. There are no others that are eligible for the chair."

"Gentlemen, I think we would need to assess the qualities of each candidate to actually find a suitable replacement."

Silence. No objections heard.

"Anonymous agrees with no objection."

"Fishlegs Ingerman is now the most intellectual candidate for Chief. His strategies and acute awareness should prove valuable for Berk. His planning could intercept and capture the murderer that has been plaguing this Village since Chief Hiccup has left us."

"Carry on."

"Tuffnut Thorston is an light agile fighter and has the quickest reflexes of the three. He is also a gifted archer and stealth expert. This could prove valuable to Berk's murderer case in which he can attack during the murderer's favorable midnight schedule."

"Next."

"Snotlout Jorgenson is a heavy-weight fighter. Slow movements but powerful deliveries. He has neither gifted stealth or intelligence. He is also the last of the known Haddock lineage."

"What say you, Councilmen?"

"We are not able to confirm a possible candidate at this time. All three of the men are brilliant in their own rank but Hiccup had all their qualities as one man. Until the next meeting."

**+Fondness- **

After an hour of trying to keep up with Astrid and her dragon, the group decided to call it a day for dinner at the Mead Hall. Fishlegs broke away from the group to get the drinks while they got a table

"You guys suck, you know that right?" Astrid sat down on the bench, not in the least bit tired from the flight.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Tuffnut stumbled and sat down. His head crashed down onto the table.

"Aw, sore loser?" Astrid teased.

"Sore winner?" Tuffnut mumbled, not lifting his head up.

"Actually, I'm feeling awesome." Something caught Astrid's eye and she stood up.

Ruffnut perked up and followed Astrid with her eyes in alert. It turned out that Astrid just got up to help Fishlegs with the drinks. She relaxed and turned back around in her seat.

"Astrid! Thank the Gods, you're back!"

_Shit. Shit. Shit! _Ruffnut almost got whiplash from how fast she turned her head. She got up and ran over to Astrid. From the distance, Ruffnut saw that it was a whole family crowded around Astrid. Ruffnut was slightly relieved that Fishlegs was using his large frame to block Astrid from the pestering mother.

"Heard of personal space, Fishlegs?" Astrid was juggling the two full cups of mead while Fishlegs kept getting in front of her.

"Sorry, I think I have some kind of pebble in my boot or something." Fishlegs lied smoothly. "Can you help me to the table?" He started limping away from the clueless family. He couldn't scold them for it, they were innocent and just wasn't in Fishlegs to punish them for it. Fishlegs started to walk back towards the table, pretending to limp all the way.

Astrid raised an eyebrow but followed him anyway. The thought of asking what the random family was talking about was fading. Along with her previous mead buzz.

It all crashed down on her and Astrid's eyes grew wide as she stopped in her tracks. All the unanswered questions came flooding into her head and Astrid couldn't process it fast enough. She frantically looked around, searching for something that made sense. Unfortunately, everyone around her were giving her odd looks and moving way too fast for her to stop one of them and ask what was going on. Suddenly she realized that she had something in her hands. She looked down and saw two cups filled with a brown liquid. Astrid understood that it was a cup of a drink, so she carefully drank it. A wave of warmth came over and everything focused. The racking nerves left and Astrid felt her frame settle from the jittering she was experiencing earlier.

"Astrid, you okay?"

Astrid looked up to Ruffnut. "What?" She said with an edge in her voice. She hated vague questions.

Ruffnut actually saw Astrid go through the transition before she finally caught up to her. Ruffnut noticed the edge in Astrid's voice and figured that Astrid got her buzz back. "Well? Are you going to give me my drink or not?!" Ruffnut pointedly stared at the other cup Astrid was holding.

"You're a big girl now, go get your own." Astrid laughed and walked past Ruffnut. _What am I, her maid? _Astrid thought as she kept walking towards the table Fishlegs and Tuffnut were sitting. "'Sup guys." Astrid sat down next to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stiffened up and looked straight forward. His sister hadn't come back yet with the confirmation if Astrid was stable or not. "Y-yeah."

Astrid chuckled and rolled her eyes at Tuffnut's odd behavior. She was used to the Tuffnut that was always animated and in your face about one of his jokes. _Psh! Lightweight… _Astrid thought before throwing back the rest of her mead. She set the cup down and looked around the table. Out of the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw Fishlegs avert his eyes away from hers. "What's wrong with you guys? You're looking at me like I'm some crazy maniac or something." She stared at both of them, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm gonna have to say 'or something.', Astrid." Ruffnut came back with dinner plates. She set them down in front of everybody and then sat herself down next to Fishlegs.

"Thanks, Ruff."

**+Fondness-**

Tuffnut left after they dropped off Astrid. Fishlegs and his sister were heading over to their house. Now he was walking through the streets of Berk towards his house. He had just gotten back from the docks and he was getting kind of sleepy from the mead he drank earlier. As Tuffnut walked in the direction of his house, he stopped and held his breath. He ducked into the darkness not shown from the moonlight and waited while controlling his breathing pattern. The reason he was on alert was, one, he felt something off and, two, he heard something unusual. He always trusted his gut when he trained in stealth and so far, his still being here is proof that he was right to trust it.

Tuffnut opened his mouth and breathed in and out as he crept out through the shadows and through the Village, still listening for that strange sound that stopped him in the first place. _There!_ Tuffnut tucked rolled. He waited a second and came face to face with the darkness incarnate. All the air left his lung and in his years of training, Tuffnut lost all his quick reflexes.

The being was up on a rooftop watching something as if it was a gargoyle. Tuffnut shakily followed it's gaze and saw that it was Astrid's house up ahead. Tuffnut's eyes widened as he witnessed Astrid pressed up against the window with a contorted expression. Due to the distance, Tuffnut couldn't see if she was in distress or not. Tuffnut watched on as Astrid's figure in the window twitched every now and then for two minutes straight. Then the lights were blown out and nothing. Tuffnut broke eye contact and his eyes locked right back onto the spot where the dark stranger was sitting. He cringed when he saw that the gargoyle-like being was gone from it's post.

A chill ran up his spine and his gut came up to his throat as he quickly turned around. _No… Odin, save me…_

**+Fondness-**

Astrid's buzz was gone just as the person came back again. He had done away with her and she was staring up at the stars again. Her eyes drooped and she surrendered to the fantasia dreams awaiting her.

"…"

Astrid waited but no yelling came. No blood-curdling scream, nothing. She began to smile as she got comfortable and slept for the first time in days.

"AGH- NOOO! GODS, SAVE MEUUH!" A morphed scream came and then it was silence.

Astrid didn't stir from her sleep. She only yawned as if she didn't hear it.

Tears fell from her eyes onto the pillow case. Then a sniffle. _Nothing makes sense… _The tears came flooding out, nothing was holding them back anymore.

**+I Want-**

**(A/N Curse my eyelids for betraying me… **

_**Then go to sleep.**_

**You're going to have to fight me for it. I will not let it be such an easy feat.**

_**While complicate simplicities?**_

**Heed to my warnings. I am the epitome of willpower.**

_**Such illusions can only get you so far in battle. **_


	3. Chapter 3

"**It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,**

**Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt,**

**It lies behind stars and under hills, **

**And empty holes it fills,**

**It comes first and follows after, **

**Ends life, kills laughter." -**_**J.R.R. Tolkien - The Hobbit**_

**(A/N Sleepiness…**

_**Glorious.**_

**Rest my eyes…**

_**Prepare to die.**_

**One nap…**

_**One victory.**_

**+Blood-**

Toothless was motionless. He ignored his rider's game of sport and settled down by a river. The Moon reflected off the water and gave a breathe-taking moment for Toothless to be entertained with. But the Night Fury's thoughts were on the past not the present.

**+Blood-**

Hiccup had just got done signing another document pertaining of permission to the construction of a dragon academy. Hiccup set the pen down and massaged his signing hand. He grimaced at the neat pile of blank papers still on his desk. He reclined into his chair and rubbed his face. A familiar grumble came from the side of him and he peeked through his hand. "You don't know how lucky you are, Bud." Hiccup scooted back to get up and then he walked over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard to get a mug. "You can fly away whenever you want, without a care in the world…" Hiccup walked over to the faucet and began pumping it to get water. Then he drank and deflated into himself. "Let's go flying. I've been stuck in this forsaken den too long."

Toothless' ears perked and he turned his attention to his rider.

"Or have you gotten soft, Night Fury?" Hiccup challenged.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and got up from his laid down position on the floor next to Hiccup's desk. He ignored Hiccup's smirking face and kicked the doors open, starting for the front door of the house.

Hiccup smiled slightly and made his way back to his desk where he then blew out the candle. Then he went to his bedroom to get his gear. He walked in and saw Astrid sleeping on their bed. Hiccup wondered if he should ask her if she wanted to come with them, it had been awhile since the three of them had gone out for a flight. He inched closer to the side of the bed Astrid was resting and leaned in to place a wake-up kiss on her cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" Astrid peeked one eye open and placed a hand on Hiccup's face to halt his advances.

"I _was _trying get you up, but now that you're awake…" Hiccup felt a twinge of annoyance for Astrid's acute senses. "Want to go flying?" He held his hand out in front of Astrid as in invitation. Hiccup thought it would be a good idea. He hadn't been spending nearly enough time with Astrid as he should've since becoming Chief. Especially in bed.

As he waited for Astrid's answer, he thought back to their previous memories, before Hiccup became Chief. Astrid had always wanted children, but Hiccup was too paranoid about performance and size issues. He would always steer away from the actual intercourse and would instead alternate with his fingers. Hiccup shook his head of the regretful thoughts and focused back on Astrid's stirring form.

"No thanks." Astrid turned away from him and tried to get back to sleep.

"Why?" Hiccup muttered dejectedly. Yes, he was blew off Astrid for his duties every other day but he really didn't have a choice in the matter. The Council seemed to always know how to interrupt Hiccup's affairs. "I actually stopped my work to spend time with you…"

"I'm not in the mood for this, Hiccup. Just have fun without me this time." Astrid grabbed a pillow and put it to her head, cutting off the conversation.

Hiccup's face twitched but he got back under control. "Have a glorious nap, Astrid." Hiccup left on that note and exited the bedroom to head downstairs to the front door. He pushed the doors open and started strapping Toothless up with his saddle, ignoring Toothless' whimpering of concern. "You ready?"

Before Toothless could nod and forget about his rider's issue, a messenger ran up to them.

"Message for Chief Hiccup!" The toothpick of a man saluted once and waited for permission to speak.

Hiccup rested his head on the saddle. _Damn it… _"What the hell is it now?!" He barked at the man, already royally pissed off before lunchtime.

The messenger cringed and started sputtering out apologies. He eventually stopped when Toothless growled to match Hiccup's own annoyance. "The Council wishes for your audience!" Then the man scurried off before the Chief exploded. It was now the fifth time this week that the messenger had to summon Hiccup to the Council Hall.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed. It was the only way to keep his anger in control these days. Something he didn't need to worry about before, before he became Chief. He hopped onto Toothless' back and thought of just flying away from it all.

Toothless took off and Hiccup decided against it. For his father's sake, he couldn't abandon his duties. Hiccup blinked back a tear and steered towards the Council Hall, his anger subsiding.

"Hiccup, the Council thanks you for your swiftness in accepting our invitation. Please, have a seat."

"I'll stand." Hiccup just wanted to get it over with. He couldn't bring himself to share the giddiness of the councilmen.

"Very well-"

"What did you summon me for? I was busy signing papers when you interrupted me…" Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Why yes- Ahem! We, the Council, have decided by anonymous decree that you will divorce Astrid and surrender her to the people of Berk."

Something was trying to catch within Hiccup. "What…?" It kept clicking as another councilmen spoke.

"We're doing what's best for the Village of Berk. While you are an exceptional Chief and your heroics will be told through the generations, you are not _equipped_ to continue the lineage of the two strongest clans in Berk, Haddock and Hofferson. We need the next generation to be powerful, strong-willed, strength from birth. You, Hiccup, do not have these qualities."

Another councilmen added to the statement. "Agreed. Astrid has proven herself from birth while you've had to struggle and take down a dragon just to befriend it and use it's abilities for your own gain. Why should someone who deserves to be the rightful heir to their clan have to reproduce with a faux, a phony, a weakling?"

Whatever was in Hiccup finally caught and he ignited. "_What I lack in strength, I make up for in mind, spirit, and compassion. I didn't ask for you all to dumb yourselves down anymore than you already have to involve yourselves into my personal affairs. I do not accept and if you make this public, I will personally end all of your lives and your generations lives._" Hiccup retorted with something beyond venomous. He turned on his heel and briskly left the Hall.

Waiting outside, Toothless perked up from all of the killing-intent radiating off of Hiccup. Instead of fleeing away from it, Toothless embraced it and automatically sided with Hiccup's fury.

Neither of them knew that the Council would carry the ordeal out of the Hall and turn the public towards them two weeks later. They weren't surprised, and neither was the infamous murderer. The two left and the other stayed behind to watch over Berk in Hiccup's absence.

**+Blood-**

Toothless shook the thoughts and got up from his sitting position. He crawled over to the water. Then he dipped his bloody claws into the river to rinse. Afterwards, he wiped his paws off in the grass and made his way over to a nearby bush. He peeked through and took note that the person was still breathing despite losing so much blood from where his gut used to be. Toothless snorted and left the person to fend for himself as Toothless continued hunting for no absolute reason.

**+I Want-**

**(A/N No cryptic life lessons?**

_**Curiosity blooms from vagueness and replaces the latter.**_

**Cheers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Curses, your existence rocking me to my very core. If I'd known that this was in store… Ah! I can't resist anymore!**

_**Then stop making your problems mine. Sleep and I'll take control.**_

**Your leaving will solve everything.**

**+Solitude-**

Tuffnut winced as he opened his eyes to the smoke from a nearby fire. The only reason he awoke was because of the stinging he felt in his eyes. "Did I get mauled by a bear or something- HOLY SHIT!" Tuffnut yelled, transitioning from groggy to fully awake. He was scanning the area as much as he could lying down, when he suddenly noticed a burning pile of wood shavings on his stomach.

The instant he understood the situation he was in, the memories coming back from that night, and visualizing the demon that attacked him that night, Tuffnut screamed in pure agony. This continued until something, or someone, overshadowed Tuffnut's own yelling with their roaring. Tuffnut blinked and hitched a breath when he tilted his head up.

"_T-toothless?_" The Night Fury almost seemed to become blacker in his scales. He used to be dark blue but now he was ink, even with the firelight reflecting off his scales.

"Thank Gods you stopped yelling. I was about to put you out of your misery." Hiccup was sitting by the fire, poking it every few moments.

"Hiccup?!" Tuffnut started to get up but Toothless put his paw on Tuffnut's forehead and stopped him.

"Hey." Hiccup nodded at Tuffnut. Then he pierced an unknown animals leg with a stick and placed it over the fire to cook. The light flickering from the fire showcased Hiccup's rugged features. His facial hair still close but progressively getting thicker, indents in his cheeks from lack of keeping up with his meals, and his eyes devoid of his past conviction.

"_Hey?!_ You go AWOL and that's all you have to say, dumb-ass?!" Teddy cringed, his pain coming in waves from his stomach.

"Coming from the village of dumb gorillas. Did you even think as to send out a search team into the forest?" Hiccup snorted. "I've been hunting here for weeks, I never truly left Berk."

"A model chief leaving when there's a murderer in his own village. Sounds like a coward to me-"

"Toothless."

Toothless swiftly brought his paw down in between Tuffnut's eyes. Then Toothless snorted and walked over to the fire to lie down behind Hiccup, encompassing him with his body.

"A half-dead moron sent to me for company. Loki can go fuck himself." Hiccup grabbed another piece of burning wood and stood up. He made his way over to Tuffnut and knelt down, igniting the dying fire on Tuffnut's make-shift wooden cast. Then Hiccup got back to his spot and sat down, throwing the used timber back into the flames. He lost focus as he remembered the events that's been taking place every since he left the village. His actions since moving into the forest-

Toothless woofed once.

Hiccup turned his attention to the fire. Then he reached in and pulled out the stick with the leg of meat attached to it. He laid it on the ground and started ripping off the leather from the meat. Afterwards, he gave it to Toothless.

Toothless sniffed it once before digging his forepaws into it, and then tearing into it with his teeth.

Hiccup turned away and started rolling up the leather. He was just about to start when he felt Toothless nudge his forearm. Hiccup peered over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

Toothless wasn't just ravaging the meat, he was sectioning it. He held out a sizable steak of meat on one of his claws, presenting it for Hiccup to take and eat.

"No thanks." Hiccup resumed rolling up the leather.

This time, however, Toothless jabbed Hiccup in the ribs. Then he hissed.

"I'm shaking in my boots." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your concern, you useless reptile."

Toothless let out a low growl before snaking his tail up Hiccup's spine and then suddenly wrapping it around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup's hand flew towards his neck, but only met Toothless' tail.

Hiccup was forcibly lowered by Toothless' tail until he was lying on his back. Toothless then force-fed Hiccup the meat. Toothless only loosened his grip for Hiccup to swallow. After Hiccup had finished the protein, Toothless released him, a deep rumble coming from the Night Fury.

"T-thank you, caring mother from hell…" Hiccup rubbed his sore neck. Then he reached behind him, into Toothless' saddle, and retrieved a water pouch. He drank it and wiped his mouth.

Toothless swatted the back of Hiccup's head with his tailfin. Then he started eating.

Hiccup eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he reached over into Toothless' food pile and picked out a delicacy by Toothless' standards. Hiccup drove a stick into the Salmon and started cooking it over the fire.

When Toothless noticed what Hiccup was cooking, he snarled at his rider.

"Either I eat or I keel over? Take your pick." Hiccup stared right back into Toothless' jade slit eyes.

Toothless grumbled and then went back to his leg of meat, but not before firing a quick shot when Hiccup reached for a second serving of his fish.

"So selfless." Hiccup snorted.

**+Solitude-**

The sun rose and the village started its usual patterns. The bread bakers started their fires, the docks men filled their ships with empty barrels, and the forgery started smoking from its chimney. Despite the midnight killer's list gradually increasing, the villagers went on with their daily lives. Ignorance is bliss.

"NO!"

"Gods! Ruffnut? C-calm down, what happened?!" Fishlegs shot up from his side of the bed. He looked at Ruffnut frantically, checking for intruders and/or external injuries.

Ruffnut was clutching her chest with one hand and holding up her head with the other. She had grown past menial nightmares, but this was something else. Her own gut was brewing something dark, foreboding. _Tuffnut… _Ruffnut wasn't even thinking about her brother, the thought of his name just instinctively came to mind.

Ruffnut untangled herself from the covers and quickly got out of bed. Then she stepped into her boots and bolted for the bedroom door, eventually the stairs.

Fishlegs whipped the blankets off himself and followed closely after her. Even though the killer only struck at night, he personally didn't want to leave her alone for even a moment. Not even if she simply took a trip to the market.

Fishlegs got downstairs and noticed that the front door was absentmindedly left open. He ran for it and closed it behind him. After scanning the streets, he spotted Ruffnut by her hair. Forgetting the fact that he didn't even have boots on, Fishlegs ran after her. He followed after her but couldn't exactly catch up with her. Fishlegs noticed the route Ruffnut was taking. She was running towards Tuffnut's house. _Why would she- _Fishlegs' thoughts were cut short when he heard Ruffnut scream.

Fishlegs pumped his legs harder and he turned the corner Ruffnut just passed. His heart sank when he took in the mess in front of him.

Ruffnut was simply standing before a pool of blood, most of it dried up on the ground, and she couldn't help but feel her gut lurch. With Ruffnut's screaming, the puddle of blood, and her own vomit mixing into it, the other Vikings that lived on Berk soon started to crowd around her. Most mothers shielding her children's eyes and the fathers attempting to halt their own dry heave from the smell.

Ruffnut ignored them and slowly backed up from the sight. She stumbled backwards, but Fishlegs caught her, steadying her and turning her away from the disturbing view. Ruffnut buried her face into his tunic. She was calming herself down but then her breath hitched and ice raced through her veins. Right behind Fishlegs' frame was Astrid's house. "Please tell me it's not who I think it is, 'Legs…"

Fishlegs looked down at her before following the direction of her gaze. His arms slightly faltered around Ruffnut's back. Before he could try and reassure Ruffnut that it couldn't be Astrid, Fishlegs firstly had to find the solution for the mystery. The murderer was starting to hit home with Fishlegs. Fishlegs couldn't think as rationally as he normally would under such stressful situations.

Ruffnut felt Fishlegs' uncertainty. Her heart sank, bringing her whole body along with her as she fell to her knees. Already mourning before the facts were deemed true.

"_W-was that Ruff that screamed?_" Astrid stood in just her night robes.

Fishlegs momentarily lost the ability to breathe on his own as he whipped around. Only to face Astrid. _Gods be praised… _Fishlegs gave his thanks. Then he remembered to breath-

"_Where's Ruffnut, Fishy?_" Astrid asked again, tilting her head in confusion, and stepping closer to the master strategist.

Fishlegs could breathe later, he needed to keep Astrid as far away from the scene as possible. Before Astrid could peer around him, Fishlegs blocked her line of vision. In that very instant, it only took Fishlegs a second to imagine a plausible scenario. "What are you doing out of bed, Astrid?"

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows but gave all her attention to Fishleg's towering form. "I thought I heard someone scream-"

"Astrid! Why don't you have your boots on? You could step on something sharp." Fishlegs lightly scolded like a parent.

Astrid's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a walk. It's been awhile since I left the bed."

"We'll take a walk later. For now, let's get you back inside. Here." Fishlegs picked Astrid up, bridal-style, and started walking them both to her house.

"Am I in trouble?" Astrid asked from Fishlegs' arms. Her eyes were still wide from fright.

Fishlegs beamed down at her. "No, I was just worried, Astrid. I'm just an overprotective teddy bear." He gave her a less extreme smile.

Astrid nodded once, feeling a little better that she wasn't in trouble. "Fishy?"

Fishlegs was almost to her porch. "Yes?"

"Why is Ruffnut on the ground?" Astrid caught a glimpse of Ruffnut.

"I played a prank on her, that's why she screamed." Fishlegs answered, killing two birds with one stone. Answer-wise.

"Oh." Astrid nodded in understanding.

"After she screamed in surprise, I told her it was just a prank." Fishlegs mocked-hurt when he felt a small hand whack his chest.

"That was mean!" Astrid childishly pouted at him for Ruffnut's sake.

"Ow! Okay, sorry." Fishlegs apologized and pushed open the door. "She's still recovering from the shock." Fishlegs hunched over towards Astrid and whispered. "_But I think she's scheming of ways to get me back_."

"Good!" Astrid sided with her childhood best friend. She couldn't keep up the glaring she had on Fishlegs. She started in a fit of giggles when she noticed the betrayed look on his face.

"Whose side are you anyway-" Fishlegs started with a disappointed pout on his face, but then he looked up and saw that there was someone else in Astrid's home. Fishlegs instinctively controlled himself of gripping Astrid too much, but he wouldn't contain the killing intent he felt for the man in front of him. Fishlegs set down Astrid in front of him.

Astrid was still giggling but she calmed down when she felt Fishlegs lowered her to stand on her feet. That's when she noticed the man and she turned away from him, facing Fishlegs' stomach. She turned her interest to the floorboards.

The man froze from his descent down the stairs. His hair was in a mess and his clothes obviously had shown that the man dressed in a hurry. The man's eyes were as bug as dinner plates.

Fishlegs knew exactly what the man was doing at Astrid's house and it only infuriated him more. Fishlegs didn't have the power to bury the man six feet under the ground with his own two hands. Not physical strength, political. "Hey, Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes tore away from the floor and stared into Fishleg's eyes. "Hmm?"

"You think you can forgive me? If you do, I promise I won't play anymore pranks on Ruffnut." Fishlegs only locked onto Astrid's eyes for a second, changing from mad to expectant. Then he looked back up to glare intensely at the man.

"Promise?" Astrid sent him a warning glance.

"Viking's honor." Fishlegs vowed, narrowing his eyes slightly when he saw the man move slightly. "Can I get a hug?" Fishlegs opened his arms.

"Sure." Astrid stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, as much as he arms could.

Fishlegs returned with a genuine hug and then sighed. Then he placed his hands over Astrid's ears. "With Odin All-father as my witness, I will personally…" Fishlegs started with his tone beyond venomous.

Astrid couldn't hear anything as she felt Fishlegs' hands cupped over her ears, but then suddenly, she felt her frame rock from his booming bellowing voice. She froze and gripped him tighter. Then as if it just started, it ended and Fishlegs withdrew his hands. She was about to ask what happened but then she saw the man bolt, passing her and Fishlegs. The man swung open the door and yelled in surprise after running it someone out the door. A grunt of pain came from the man and then retreating footfalls.

"Astrid!"

Astrid saw Ruffnut climb the last stair of the porch before coming in. Ruffnut had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Ruff-" Astrid was interrupted when she was suddenly enveloped into a hug.

"Like I just told Astrid, you forgave me for pranking you, right Ruffnut?" Fishlegs started. He smiled at Ruffnut, slyly raising his eyebrow to hint her.

"Y-yeah! But don't do that again or else Astrid and I are gonna trick you!" Ruffnut put on a smile and slung an arm around Astrid's shoulders.

Fishlegs nodded once. "Hey, Astrid?"

Astrid didn't know why Ruffnut was still hugging her but she looked up to Fishlegs when he called her name.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. You're going to have breakfast with us this morning." Fishlegs grinned down at her. In his mind, he wanted nothing more than for her to be out of this house. He needed to keep a closer eye on her. Fishlegs peered over at Ruffnut, her eyes still shining from crying.

"Really?!" Astrid's mood brightened.

"Yes, Ruffnut will even make all your favorites!" Fishlegs answered with equal enthusiasm. For the moment, he ignored the pointed stare from Ruffnut. "Now go on, get dressed. We'll be waiting for you down here." Fishlegs walked up to her and playfully shooed her away.

Astrid beamed one last time before running upstairs.

Ruffnut made a move to follow after her. But then she felt someone pull her back by the waist. She turned around and stared up at Fishlegs, expectantly. "What?"

"You can't go up there." Fishlegs stated.

Ruffnut raised a brow. "Why not? I just found out she's alive and you're stopping me from hugging her to death?"

"Exactly as you said. You broke down and now you're happy that Astrid is alive."

Ruffnut didn't understand the statement and it showed on her face.

"You woke up this morning screaming, ran out without getting dressed, coincidentally found a puddle of blood, screamed bloody murder in mourning, and then you realized that Astrid was alive." Fishlegs rationalized for her sake. He sighed when he saw she still wasn't getting it. "You're just as unstable as Astrid and I don't think two people like that should be around each other right now." Fishlegs stared at Ruffnut with skepticism painted on his face. He still didn't know why she ran off like that.

Ruffnut eyes were downcast. "I just had a bad dream."

"What was the dream?" Fishlegs dropped his calculative face and pulled Ruffnut in closer.

Ruffnut sighed. "It was a gut thing Tuffnut and I have. If either of us feel it, we get a sense of foreboding. Like when you feel something bad is about or going to happen."

Fishlegs was thinking of what it could mean as he massaged the small of Ruffnut's back. Then his own gut lurched in his stomach.

Ruffnut felt Fishlegs jump. "So you figured out the rest…" Ruffnut pulled away from him. "I thought that pool of blood belonged to Tuffnut and then I thought it was Astrid when I saw how close it was to her house."

Fishlegs' mind raced again.

"I'm ready!" Astrid hopped down each step. She got dressed with a brown bell skirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a white puffy blouse. Simple clothes. Her hair was down.

"Good. Let's go!" Fishlegs acted quickly and waved his hand to the door. He grabbed Astrid's hand and lead her to the door. He opened it and then quickly started running towards his house. "Race ya!" Fishlegs shouted. He wanted them all to get as far as way from the murder scene as possible.

"Okay!" Astrid started running after him.

Ruffnut took one last look at the crowd before running after them. The owner of that blood pool was still up for debate.

**+Solitude- **

Fishlegs drank the last of his orange juice. "That. Was. Awesome! Right, Astrid?!" Fishlegs turned to her, she was just about done with her sausage links.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ruff!" Astrid looked over her shoulder and beamed at Ruffnut.

Ruffnut finished putting the last of the dishes in the sink. "It better be delicious, I worked my butt off to make it…" She muttered under her breath. She relaxed when she heard Fishlegs get up and thank her personally for the meal with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast but I got to go." Fishlegs soaked his own plate and then started to wash it.

Ruffnut furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Why?"

"In short, I'm going to find Tuffnut. I think I know where he is." Fishlegs grabbed the drying towel and started on his plate.

"I'm coming with you. Let me just get dressed-"

"No, you stay here and watch Astrid." Fishlegs placed the now-dried plate back into the cupboard and then he faced Ruffnut. "I _will_ find Tuffnut. Here's my brother too."

Ruffnut nervously smoothed her hair. "You won't do anything crazy. You'll come back with him… so I can beat him into paste for making me worry."

"I promise." Fishlegs leaned in and pressed his lips onto Ruffnut's forehead. "Keep the door locked all day. Don't answer the door for anyone. I'll try and be back as fast as I can." Fishlegs held onto Ruffnut's cheek before turning to leave.

"You're leaving?" Astrid pouted sadly.

"Yeah, sorry. Some of the men need my help down at the docks." Fishlegs quickly gave her a bear hug before opening the door. "I'll be back soon." Then he closed the door behind him.

"Astrid." Ruffnut tried to hide her true feelings in her voice.

Astrid turned around when she was called. "Yeah?"

"Help me with the rest of the dishes so I can wash your hair." Ruffnut beckoned her with a flick of her wrist.

**+Solitude-**

Fishlegs was at the docks. Tuffnut had once told him that he would come here every night just to get away from it all. The first thing Fishlegs noticed was the pile of rocks had lessened. This indicated that Tuffnut was indeed there last night. While this information was something, Fishlegs still didn't know where Tuffnut was as of now.

"Fishlegs Ingerman!"

Fishlegs turned to greet a messenger. "Yes?"

"The council wishes to speak with you." The messenger stood to the side and waited for Fishlegs to rush to the Councilmen.

Fishlegs pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't the slightest clue why the big wigs wanted his audience. Fishlegs sighed before walking past the messenger. "Very well."

Fishlegs stood in front of the men and respectfully waited.

"The council thanks you for your swiftness, Ingerman." A councilmen at the end of the table said.

"Honor to my council." Fishlegs nodded at the men. It was a custom to do if you lived on Berk.

The other councilmen nodded.

"Onto the business at hand. The council hereby declares you Chief of Berk. You're skills and mastery of strategies has truly opened the council's eyes to this decree. May you lead us well, Chief Ingerman." All the councilmen, save for one, nodded in respect to Fishlegs.

To say that Fishlegs was surprised was an understatement. He acted immediately. "Gather the Watchmen and Royal Guard of Berk. I'll need their help to find Tuffnut. He seemed to disappear and no one has seen him since last night."

"Despite your position, you still don't have the power to request such a feat-" The only councilmen that didn't acknowledge Fishlegs' promotion started. The man had black hair with rugged features. But mostly, a striking resemblance to Snotlout.

"Quiet Spitelout, show some respect to your new chief." A councilwomen silenced him. Then she turned back to Fishlegs. "The council would never doubt your great mind, Fishlegs, but we can't honor that request-"

"What's your reasoning?" Fishlegs was too close to back down now.

"Let me finish. Berk needs its guardians, the Royal Guard, to stay in the village. You may only take a four man lot for your quest on one condition…"

"Of course." Fishlegs waited.

"Please find and bring this murderer to justice." The councilwomen dropped the professional act. "I worry for my children every time the sun sets…"

"Council, my plan to capture the killer started when you announced me as Chief." Fishlegs bowed once and then turned on his heel.

_Checkmate. _

**+Solitude-**

_**"Don't tremble. Don't break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for an instant."**_


End file.
